


双人份的快乐

by April302



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 18:20:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17370956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April302/pseuds/April302





	双人份的快乐

忽悠一如往常地做着直播，打着游戏，非要说与平时有哪里不同的话，就是摁着键盘操作的手抖得厉害，另一只手紧紧握着鼠标，力气之大连指尖都有点微微泛白，摁键声点击声都比平时重了很多，整个操作也没有平时那么流畅，身子在座椅上还不停调换着姿势，两条修长的腿也止不住相互摩擦着……

在屏幕前的观众粉丝们当然不知道忽悠的异常，只当他是状态不好，只有那个男人才知道此时的忽悠忍得有多煎熬……

老王已经从温哥华回来有一段时间了，生意在济南也做得风生水起，这么一个看起来高冷疏离不食人间烟火的精英人士却找着各种借口死皮赖脸地赖在忽悠家里，仗着自己是忽悠男朋友的身份，对忽悠动手动脚各种花样都拉着他去尝试，美其名曰“这是情侣间的小情趣，有助于夫夫间的性福生活”。

此时此刻忽悠忍得这么辛苦就是因为男人因着忽悠对队友讲的骚话而喝了一大坛老陈醋，逼迫着忽悠塞着两颗跳蛋做直播，才有了最开始的场景。

男人来到忽悠身边，弯下腰微微挪开忽悠的耳机，带着气音说道  
“宝贝儿，是不是很难受?”  
忽悠可怜巴巴地看着男人，眼眶因着身后的刺激而微微泛红，看起来宛如一只受了欺负的小奶猫，讨好地伸出自己的爪子抓着男人的袖口，一脸无辜委屈的模样，希望借着撒娇能让男人放过他。

男人哪能不知道忽悠的小心思，却坏心眼地没有理会，反而故作好人道  
“宝贝儿，难受的话就坐在老公腿上，肯定比椅子上舒服”  
“滚呐!!!你……” 忽悠这才意识到自己在直播，看到弹幕上一排排刷的“忽悠刚才在对谁说话?”“奶忽忽怎么突然炸毛了”“忽忽怎么了”“只有我一个人感觉到这语气里略带点娇羞嘛!!!”……  
忽悠赶忙强装镇定解释道“没事没事儿，就是一只蚊子总是围着我转，要是…要是我待会儿突然不说话了，肯定就是去拿吸尘器吸蚊子去了”  
忽悠庆幸自己反应过快，粉丝们好像对他的解释深信不疑，这点小事儿很快就被刷过去了，但忽悠知道男人和他的事儿才刚刚开始。

极不情愿地站起身来，让男人坐在椅子上自己又坐了下去，男人那尺寸可观的东西就这么直直顶在自己的臀部，硌得他发慌，脸上也不知觉地羞红了一片，他居然在直播的时候做这种荒唐的事，光想想就觉得羞耻至极。

男人刚抱着自家宝贝儿坐了没多久，温香软玉在怀，他早就控制不住地上下其手起来，大掌从忽悠衣服下摆处伸入，摩挲着他光滑细腻的皮肤，忍不住用手捏了捏他软乎乎的小肚子，每次抱着忽悠的时候，这软乎乎的手感都让男人爱不释手。忽悠扭着身子躲避着男人的抚弄，可整个人都在男人怀里，双手还在操作着游戏，身子的扭动带动着臀部，不仅没起一点效果，反而把男人顶着自己的阳物蹭得更大了。

男人嘴角扬起一抹笑意，用着只有彼此才能听得到的声音调笑道  
“宝贝儿，昨天才刚做过，今天又已经那么饥渴了吗?”  
忽悠艰难地转过头，在男人耳边用气音讨饶道  
“我还在做直播，别这样，求求你…老…老公”  
“我知道啊，你做你的，我玩我的，不冲突啊宝贝儿”  
“你!!! 嗯……”  
男人的手流连到忽悠胸前，抓住粉嫩嫩的乳粒就色情地揉捏起来，那是忽悠最经不起把玩的地方，才短短几个月，男人就已经把忽悠的身子开发得完全，只要男人随意地挑逗，忽悠就敏感得不行，在男人怀里颤抖得像受了惊的小兔子。忽悠紧紧咬住下唇，不让自己发出一点声音，幸亏这一局的队友话比较少，自己也不需要搭太多腔。

身后的男人却愈发大胆起来，一把拽下了他的裤子，忽悠就这么下体光溜溜地坐在男人的西装裤上，后穴早已被两颗跳蛋玩弄得湿软不堪，溢出来的肠液尽数滴在男人的裤子上，留下一片水迹，这倒真显得他饥渴难耐了，男人抽出一颗跳蛋，“啵唧”一声让忽悠的脸羞得更红了，沾着淫液的跳蛋被男人放在了胸前，本就单薄的T恤被淫液沾湿，两颗粉嫩嫩的乳粒就这么显现出来，承受着电流的刺激。

“唔…嗯”忽悠发出难耐的闷哼，不过声音细小不足以让观众粉丝们听见，无意间瞟到弹幕刷过“我怎么听到了电流的声音，嗡嗡嗡的”顿时慌得雅痞，逐渐沉沦的脑子瞬间清醒，急忙解释道  
“这天热的开着空调都嫌热就又加了个小电动风扇……啊…咳咳咳”  
男人恶劣地在忽悠说话的时候故意用手指戳他体内最敏感的一点，忽悠猝不及防地惊喘出声，最后只能用咳嗽蒙混过去，看着弹幕一片好心劝说自己注意身体，都咳嗽了还又开空调又开风扇的，忽悠只觉得自己羞耻心更甚，他堂堂一个拥有百万粉的阿婆主居然在直播的时候被自己的粉丝搂在怀里肆意玩弄，从来只听说过主播操粉，怎么到他这儿就成了被gang的那个了啊!!!

“宝贝儿，准备好接客了吗?”  
“你变态流氓恶心心”  
“呵”  
男人轻笑一声，觉得扩张得差不多了，就解开自己的拉链，掏出硕大，对着湿热的小穴插了进去，被调教已久的后穴感受到了熟悉的硕大后，紧紧地吸附了上去，那感觉就像有千百只热情的小嘴在吮吸着你似得，不知是不是因为正在直播的缘故，忽悠的后穴比平时要更加紧致炙热，夹得男人头皮发麻，差点儿就缴械投降。

忽悠这时匹配到了一个话唠，跟他争论起P城步枪多不多的问题，好在此时的男人只是乖乖呆在他体内，并没有多余的动作，忽悠才有机会和队友扯皮一会儿，没多久就又显现出他的本质  
“如果在这里能找得到4把步枪，你之后就只能叫我宝贝儿”  
“哇，兄弟，这么gay的嘛!!!行行行”  
然而没过多久四把步枪就很顺利地被找到，队友也很愿赌服输地叫了声宝贝儿

“啊……嗯”  
男人在听到别人叫忽悠宝贝儿的时候，就狠狠地抽插了一下开始动作起来，弹幕又炸了  
“woc，这声蜜汁像娇喘的是怎么回事儿” “猝不及防，可爱，想太阳” “哇啊啊啊我刚刚听到了什么” “不是我幻听吧” 这声娇喘也炸出了不少小电视节奏风暴， 忽悠用力掐了身下的男人一下以示自己的不满，慌张解释道  
“啊…那个刚刚腿磕到桌子了，别想歪了，你们这帮黄黄怪，和谁学的都是”  
弹幕清一色地“跟一个死变态”  
不过想到忽悠之前玩得那个恐怖小游戏被吓到的那个声音，粉丝们也就没再计较深究。

之后的忽悠脑袋里的弦绷得紧紧的，身后的男人力道不轻不重，九浅一深，是最舒服的速度，但也没能让忽悠放松下来，身后的小穴夹得紧紧的，再来一次可就没法解释了!!!

可游戏里的队友仿佛叫上了瘾，一口一个宝贝儿地叫着，还越叫越顺口，语气也愈发腻歪了起来，队友叫一声宝贝儿，男人就狠狠地对着那一点冲刺一下，心里产生了一种变态的满足感:你口口声声叫的宝贝儿现在在我怀里承受着我的操弄，这种感觉说不清道不明但男人就是很喜欢。

忽悠被刺激得不行，眼眶中都蓄满了泪水，手紧紧捂着嘴巴生怕泄露出一丝声音，游戏中的人物也因为没有人的操控而被别人轻易射杀。这种随时随地就会被屏幕前的百万粉丝发现的背德之感让忽悠更加敏感，快感也来得更加激烈，他感觉就快支撑不下去了，拼命摇着头试图让男人放慢速度。

男人反而顶弄的愈发激烈，就着相连的姿势将忽悠转过身来面对着自己，硕大的顶部抵着忽悠最敏感的那一点狠狠地碾压了一圈，不出所料地逼出忽悠那腻死人的呻吟，一口含住了在衬衫底下若隐若现勾人的乳粒，下身也坚持不懈着，啪啪啪的响声在静谧的房间中显得更加清晰，忽悠早就被操弄得神志不清了，只能搂着男人的脖颈，跟着男人的幅度上上下下的沉浮，连嘴角都不自觉地流出了津液，嗯嗯啊啊的娇喘不绝于耳，没过多久男人就和忽悠一起攀上了顶峰。

趴在男人肩膀上缓了一会儿，忽悠才突然惊醒自己还在直播!!! 刚刚自己控制不住放浪不已的呻吟岂不是…忽悠想都不敢想。 感受到怀中人瞬间的僵硬，男人安抚地拍了拍他的背  
“没事儿，宝贝儿，在你人物死了的时候我就帮你把直播关了，我家宝贝儿的娇喘我可不想给别人听见”  
“你，你这个混蛋!!! 臭流氓!!! 你害我今天晚上都没有吃到鸡!还有我明天怎么向粉丝们解释突然下播的事啊!? ”  
“你就说你们小区整个都断网了呗，再说了，这鸡你不是一直吃着么？嗯?宝贝儿。”  
说完还恶趣味地向上顶弄了一下，成功地再一次把身上的人惹炸毛了。  
“哇啊啊啊啊你滚!!!”

看着自家宝贝儿炸毛的样子，男人只觉得可爱的不行，上去啾了一口，把忽悠独自放在椅子上，扯下自己的领带，绑住忽悠的双手举起固定在椅后  
“宝贝儿，我们来玩点更刺激的”  
“你…你还想干什么？”  
虽然忽悠对男人的恶趣味感到一丝不安慌乱，但他不得不承认男人扯领带的动作把他迷得一愣一愣的，还没反应过来就被男人绑住了双手，自己竟对将要发生的事产生了一丝丝的期待…

男人将忽悠推到镜子前，分开他的两条腿挂在椅柄上，被操软红肿的小穴就这么赤裸裸地暴露在空气中，忽悠通过镜子看得一清二楚，羞红从脖子蔓延到了耳朵根，镜子中的忽悠双手被高高吊起，胸前的乳粒被男人吸得肿大了一圈，粉嫩嫩的颜色现在已变得深红，像颗成熟的果子，双腿大张，湿润的小穴一缩一缩的，不时还从里面吞吐出些许白浊，滴落在身下的椅子上，一副任人宰割无力反抗的模样……

男人从一旁拿过一串佛珠，不过和普通的又不大相像，珠子由小变大，最大的一颗宛如核桃般大小，让忽悠没由来地产生一种不安感  
“这，这是什么?”  
忽悠第一次挣了挣绑着自己的领带，想逃脱却又无处可逃

眼睁睁地看着男人将最小的珠子抵在穴口，之后又被小穴吞吃进去消失不见，亲眼见证异物进入体内的感觉说不出的羞耻，说不出的刺激，竟让忽悠产生了一种异样的快感…

“宝贝儿，这是紫檀木的，对身体好”  
“狗贼…唔……拿……嗯…出去”  
“宝贝儿的小嘴可贪吃了，看看能吃多少个”  
“嗯……不要……啊”  
男人继续往里面塞着珠子，满意地看着珠子一颗颗没入后穴，肚子的饱涨感愈发强烈，脑门上都出了一层薄汗，忽悠感觉到自己已经承受到了极限，连忙求饶道  
“唔……不要了……够了…受不了啊唔”  
“宝贝儿，听话，还剩最后一个”  
一边说还一边把最后一颗缓缓推入  
“啊啊……不要……太大了”  
“老公的你都吃得下，这点儿没什么的，乖。待会儿你会很舒服的”  
尽管忽悠很不情愿，但男人磁性的声音真的很犯规，眼睛瞟向一边表示默认

男人塞进去了大半个，仿佛小穴真的已经被塞满了，最后一颗推进去的时候连穴口都被微微撑开合不上去，忽悠的肚子都鼓起了一块，此情此景让男人的下体快要肿胀得爆炸，快速抽出串珠，他已经迫不及待想要看到这张诱人的小嘴泛滥成灾的模样了……

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊～哈啊”  
表面本就粗糙的串珠快速摩擦着肠壁，一瞬间的快感冲昏了忽悠的头脑，这感觉太过刺激，身前的阴茎都忍不住吐出了些许白液，他根本无法再承受第二次，后穴中的肠液加上男人的精液被悉数带出，称着红色的椅子显得色情无比。

男人拿着串珠想再一次塞进去，却被忽悠果断拒绝  
“啊……不要了不要了……太刺激了……唔”  
看着忽悠泪眼婆娑的样子，男人也是舍不得，宠溺地哄了起来  
“好宝贝儿，不要那个了，那老公的要不要”  
刚刚承受过巨大刺激的后穴现在空无一物，空虚感和瘙痒感一并袭来，忽悠难耐地扭了扭身子，不禁将双腿张得更开，小声地说了一句  
“要，要你……唔要你进来”  
“好，老公满足你”

再一次进入温柔乡，里面湿热得一塌糊涂，男人撑着椅柄抽插起来，忽悠整个人都被男人投射下来的阴影笼罩着，看着男人在他身上苦干的样子，感受着男人在自己体内进进出出，一种安全感，被占有的感觉牢牢地包裹着他的心。自己是什么时候沦陷的呢，这个男人不吭一声就闯入了自己的生活，自己甚至一点都没有准备，被动地接受着男人的一切。本以为自己已经习惯了一个人的生活，可男人偏要给自己带来双人份的快乐，家里的牙刷，拖鞋，茶杯都是一对一对的，恋爱中的人总是患得患失，他怕万一哪一天男人不要他了，可他却再也不能适应一个人的生活了……

感受到忽悠的心不在焉，男人重重的顶了两下，忽悠看着男人，双手主动搂上了男人的脖颈，交换了一个缠绵至极也真诚至极的吻，男人知道他的顾虑，他的担忧，但这种事儿只能花后半辈子去向忽悠证明他的真心了。

下身抽插的速度越来越快，男人紧紧地抱着忽悠，再一次与他一起攀上了高峰  
“宝贝儿，我爱你，我一直在”  
“嗯。我也 爱你”

 

完


End file.
